


Blackout

by Deathofme



Series: Bingo Card [1]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Nudity, Sanctuary Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-22
Updated: 2011-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathofme/pseuds/Deathofme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[For Sanctuary Bingo]</p><p>Henry woke up naked and face down in a swamp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackout

**Author's Note:**

> Sanctuary Bingo prompt: Henry Foss.

**Blackout**

 *******

 

         Henry woke up naked and face down in a swamp.

 

         He’d certainly had many days that started off better than this. Groaning, he attempted to get up twice, the first time losing his footing in the mud and falling unceremoniously on his backside. Painted in muck, Henry shook himself off of the worst of the slime.

 

         “What happened?”

 

         He had only dim recollections of the night before. He realized his mouth hurt and tasted the faint hint of blood.

 

         No … no, no. Had he … had he turned last night? Had he hurt anyone?

 

         Henry looked at his surroundings, hoping to find a clue. He only found churned up dirt and broken twigs. He looked down at himself, still unable to find his clothes, and packed more mud between his legs. There might have been no one around, but he still felt a touch bashful.

 

         Where the hell was he? He probed a cut inside his mouth, wincing. Henry pushed on through the swamp and thicket of trees, trying to follow the direction of the sun. If he could at least make it to some form of civilization he could get back to the Sanctuary.

 

         Although … he wasn’t sure what kind of cab would actually give him a ride given his current state.

 

         It was pondering his situation that Henry tripped and went flying through the mud. Yelping, he looked back and saw a body in the swamp.

 

         “Oh crap … oh crap … I killed someone, oh man…”

 

         The body groaned and shakily rose up on its arms. Henry shrieked.

 

         “No. Loud noises. Please.”

 

         “Will?” Cautiously, Henry walked over, unsure if the mud-caked apparition really was his friend or not. Will wiped the muck from his face.

 

         “Hank? Why are you naked?”

 

         “Why are you?”

 

         Will looked down at himself. “Fair enough. Where the hell are we?”

 

         “I wish I knew. What happened last night? How did we end up here?”

 

         Will looked through the muck, presumably for his clothes. He came up empty-handed. It seemed neither of them knew anything, and with a sigh Henry hauled Will up to his feet. “Let’s just find a way out of here.”

 

         They trudged through the swamp, trying to follow where the trees were thinning. Henry held his arms in front of his chest, self-conscious of his nipple piercings.

 

         “Hey, Hank?”

 

         “Yeah?”

 

         “We’re walking through a forest together and we’re both naked. That’s pretty gay, right?”

 

         Hank hugged his arms tighter across his chest. “It’s only gay if we make eye contact.”

 

         “Right … no homo.” Will held out his fist and Henry bumped it.

 

         There was a clearing ahead of them and Henry ran up to it, hiding behind a tree. It was the Sanctuary.

 

         “What the hell?” Will came up beside him as they both saw the back entrance to the Sanctuary building. They were just in the far end of the back courtyard.

 

         “You think we should make a run for it?” Will asked.

 

         “Umm … we might dangle.”

 

         “Right. Head held up high then, Henry. We’ll stroll.”

 

         The two men strolled across the back lawn, mud falling off of them in clumps. Luckily it still seemed early enough in the morning that they wouldn’t be caught.

 

         They heard a rough bark of laughter as they made it to the door. The Big Guy stood there as if he had been expecting them. “Have a nice night, ladies?”

 

         They hung their heads in shame and he cuffed them both up the back of their heads. “Now stay out of my whiskey cellar.”

 

FIN


End file.
